Back to the Present Day
by LittleMollysheart
Summary: A girl with a past, Will end up in the future, will her present life include the mysterious Phantom? Thrills, fluff, time travel, ect, you get the picture. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Based on the 2004 movie- Phantom of the Opera 

Chapter One Time Traveler

Present Day

Los Angeles, California

"Well here goes nothing." The seventeen-year old woman. The tin box that was tall enough to hold one person was lit up with a strange sort of light and numbers. It was exactly 6:42; she entered the box and began chanting

"Paris, France 1875 the opera house." Over and over her angelic soft voice echoed these words.

**Paris, France 1875**

It was not long before she found herself on the streets of Paris. Dressed appropriately but anyone with half an eye would know she was not wealthy. She turned around. There it was, the opera house. Boards still covered the windows but activity was heard inside. She made her way up the opera house steps. Singing was heard. Carlotta perhaps? She giggled. She had seen the movie, but this was real. Carriages rolled by, people bustled about going here and there. She sighed dreamily. Perhaps, the phantom is real as well?

A man exited the building with a large advertisement. Who would take down the boards? Who would spruce up the opera house? Would anyone without a sense of adventure dare step a foot in the place?

Collette slipped in the door without so much as a glance from the man in her direction. There she was, Madam Giry, instructing ballerina.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Giry." Said Collette in her perfect French accent. Madam Giry whipped around and the music and dancing came to a halt. Oops. She thought. Madam Giry did not look unhappy but that wasn't a happy face.

"Yes?"

"I am here to try out for your ballet? I uh, heard you needed one." Collette lied. Madam looked at her for a few minutes.

"Act three." She announced. The girls quickly positioned themselves. The music started up and the feet danced all over the floor, the dancer's pivoting, twirling, doing many alonges, and finally what Collotte thought was Meg, entered the stage with a Assemblé.

Collotte was glad she took the French ballet lessons. Paid extravagantly for them, but being here, back in the chasms of time. It was so worth it all.

Madam Giry watched the dark haired beauty. She had some of the features of Christine, except of course her weight. She had the figure of a ballerina. Unlike Christine, this young ladies hair held soft curls, not ringlets, the eyes of mystery and adventure, of sorrow, and of happiness. Beneath the folds of her skirt, Madam Giry saw she was warming up, of course she couldn't do the most important as she would need a Barre' and some more flexible clothing.

Where had she heard they needed a new ballerina? Madam Giry had only thought of it this morning… unless… No Erik wouldn't have. Madam tapped the floor.

"Ok, enough for today." Said Madam Giry. A lady approached from the back part of the stage. Definitely not Carlotta, but definitely a singer with the prima Donna look, Collotte wondered if she was to replace Christine and Carlotta. The lady broke out and began singing in the high strong vibrato.

Can you see my heart and my soul?

As we clasp our hearts together as one

Can't you hear the wedding bells toll?

Our life together united as one.

**(Authoress notes that she is NOT a poet) **

Collette cringed.

"Someone got paid for writing that dialogue?" she thought to herself.

She glanced around the opera house. The Chandelier was hung back in place with few adjustments. Seeing that she never even saw the original except for the one in the 2004 movie of Phantom of the Opera it looked pretty good to her. She glanced around Madam Giry was watching her. Collette felt a little self-conscious.

"Mademoiselle, let's see how well you can do." Said Madam Giry leading Collette down a darkened hallway. It wasn't the same as in the movie but Collette couldn't help but wonder if it was really filmed here centuries later. Madam Giry showed her into a dressing room where dozen's of ballet costumes hung and a make up vanity stood waiting for her.

"Um, Madam Giry. I didn't bring any toe shoes." Explained Collette.

"Are you sure you can dance?"

"I know I can I have had lessons. I just had to leave my shoes behind to come here."

"Are you a runaway? Are you a wanted?" Question Madam Giry her black eyes glaring into hers. Geez that mass of hair in a knot on her head must make her really grouchy. Thought Collette.

"No, I have no one. I am an orphan looking for bread and water, Like Christine Daae'." Said Collette. Madam Giry approached her.

"How do you know about Christine?" She said sharply. Wasn't everyone suppose to know?

"I uh- I have heard rumors. The phantom is dead and wont write anymore, Christine ran off to be married to the Victome de Chanty." Said Collette, Madam looked shocked and irritated.

"Few people know that story. Where do you get your information?" Collette wondered how she would explain. She could not change the past or the present so she couldn't tell Madam Giry anything. Collette wondered what she could say; one of the dancers entered the room needing Madam Giry.

"Everything you need is in here. I will see you on the stage in a half hour." Said Madam Giry heading back out the door. Collette glanced around. She never thought she would get in here, and it could be her only time. The thought of failing was already weighing heavily on her mind. Collette decided to look over the costumes. She chose one that looked like her first ballet costume at home. It was red in color and with deep blue and yellow. It looked like something for a Romanian theme. Collette went behind a beige dressing screen. Chances were that no one would come in but Collette wanted to be safe than sorry. Wouldn't it be neat if the Phantom still existed? Collette only wanted to see the underground house. Where the Phantom lived. Collette applied her makeup with precision. The effect was sufficient to protect her from turning to a ghost on stage without looking as if she applied it with a trowel. She began to hum the theme song from Phantom of the Opera. Andrew Lloyd Webber really knew how to write songs, at least they were all based on a true story. This was living proof. Soon her humming was turning into singing, Collette knew that all her high notes were way off key but what could you expect from someone who never had a singing lesson.

"Meg will show what is expected of you. Watch her once and I will expect you to have it down." Said Madam Giry. The music began and Meg floated all over the floor. Collette watched extra carefully to be able to copy. Photographic memory, that is what her father called it. May he rest in peace. Meg did a Brise' Vole' and finished her dance. Ok easy enough thought Collette. Collette began her dance as soon as the music began. She thought she didn't float as much as Meg, but she knew she was doing the moves right. She ended with a thud on her last move. It wasn't as smooth as she was taught to do. Madam Giry looked her.

"Well done Mademoiselle, You can be an emergency ballerina." Collette knew that she would only be called upon if one of the ballet girls had an accident. She was pleased. At least she would have a place to sleep and food in her belly and time to explore the opera house. Collette knew she could not bring any modern technologies into the past but a camera would sure become really handy right now. Collette new that the French were big on their historic buildings Collette wondered how old this building really was. Madam Giry dismissed Meg and Collette for the day. Meg an energetic lady of her late teens showed Collette where she was to stay. The room was dark and several cots lined up for the different girls. Few of them were on the beds, most were being fitted for new costumes or they gabbed amongst themselves. Collette wondered if it was too forwards for this time and age to introduce herself. She didn't have to wonder long as Meg quickly pulled her to the front of the room and made the announcement of a new girl among them and introduced, Collette Badeau. Quickly Collette was made a friend and they chit chatted among themselves. Most conversations were to the mystery behind the opera house. Madam Giry was lucky indeed to be returning here.

Collette wanted to explore some rooms so she bid the ladies farewell and headed out the door. Meg was willing to follow but with much persuasion Collette let her stay amongst the petite girls. Entering a room that was not quite fixed for use. A mirror hung on a wall, Collette approached it with a sadness in her eyes. She was not pretty, not as pretty as what she imagined Christine to look like. The real Christine that is. Her wavy brown hair gave a slight hint of red to it and her eyes the color of a stormy sea sparkled with merriment and gave a storm in time of sorrow or madness. Her cheekbones held high and her chin puffed out a little more than necessary, but the perfect nose was all she had to boast of. She had somewhat of a box shaped figure, a slight hint of curves. Her mother had called her shape, 'hills instead of mountains'. She sighed. A quick glance around the room and its artifacts told her, the best was yet to come.

**A/U: Please review and thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. Any suggestions welcomed. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Artifacts and a song

Many things were out of place and strewn across the floor and dressers. Collette saw a corset sticking out of a drawer. She knew the rumors about this piece of clothing. She never studied much about it and wondered if she could put it on herself.

With much difficulty Collette had robed herself in a corset and a light dressing gown she found. It felt weird to wear something that was over 100 years old. The corset was not tied tightly Collette felt their was no use in making her look like what she wasn't. It was neat to wear; a bit difficult bending down but that only would take a bit getting use too. The dressing gown was a white almost sheer robe, it fell past her ankles to the floor. Collette could see no means of tying the robe closed so she left it hanging open. Her chemise was a pretty pink very light almost white, a French embroidered lace decorated the neck with elegance. The sleeves held embroidered initials, Collette made out a calligraphy C and D.

"Carlotta?" Collette thought? No another voice told her. Carlotta name was Carlotta Giudicelli.

"Christine." She whispered. The room seemed to shake at the even thought of Christine. Could this be her room? There was a full-length mirror over on the wall. Could she find the secret switch into the lair? Collette laughed it every dressing room had a full length mirror. Meg said Christine's room was further down the corridor.

Collette picked up a hand mirror from the antique vanity. She almost felt like she should say the rhyme from Snow white. Collette chuckled.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all?" Collette said. She did not see anything appear on the mirror but the room seemed to chant Christine over and over. Collette giggled, her mind must be playing tricks on her. She laid the gold hand mirror back on the walnut vanity. She opened the top drawer and found a leather pouch. Carefully and cautiously she withdrew the pouch. It was nothing like she could purchase in LA's finest antique shops. The leather was soft, the cow was perhaps that of a woman? 

She opened the pouch as slowly, she seemed to think in her head that since she was of the future the things of the past could crumble under her touch. Coins fell easily into her long bony hand. She gasped. They were true coins. Sou, francs, and many others of greater value. She sighed they weren't hers. She grudgingly returned them into the pouch and into the drawer.

Collette exited the room closed the door behind her softly. In her hand she held the corset and dressing gown. Could anyone still want them? Collette gave a small gasp as she heard a movement behind her. She turned on the heel and stood face to face with Meg. Collette let out the breath she had been holding.

"Collette are you all right? Your face, its white." Meg said reaching with her hand to touch Collette's face. Collette turned her face away from Meg.

"You just startled me that's all."

"You needn't be frightened anymore. The opera ghost is gone." Meg said reassuringly. Collette gave a small laugh. Meg smiled then saw what Collette's hands held.

"Where did you get those?"

"From that room. Can I have them? They are so pretty. I have never had anything like them in my life." Collette said fingering the garments of her past generations. Meg stared at her.

"Christine's gown." Meg whispered. Collette looked up with a somewhat surprised face.

"This is Christine Daae's gown? Is this her corset then?" She asked holding out the corset to Meg. Meg shrugged.

"Mother would know. With Christine gone I am sure you could have it. Would just be gathering dust if we left it to rot but honestly within a couple of weeks you could have your own. Wouldn't that be better than having someone else's?" Meg inquired. Collette shook her head.

"No, I would much rather have this. Someone who was admired and loved. It holds more and I would love to wear it as well." Collette said feeling the initials in the gown. Meg shrugged.

"Come on, let's get to bed. We will have a long day tomorrow."

Collette laid in bed staring at the ceiling. She couldn't remember how many times she did this at home wondering if there was some way to get into the past. Now, she was here. She was holding the key to the future. Of course she couldn't change the future, She read all the time travel books. But it was just the thought that she could change the future. Collette rolled over to her side and looked at the dressing gown that lay over the chair. Madam Giry had reluctantly let Collette keep the magnificent gown. Madam Giry has told Collette and Meg that the room was a temporary room for some of the singers, it had not been used since the fire. Collette had asked if she could have some of the things in the room. Madam Giry had thought her request an impertinent one until Meg explained Collette had no belongings. Madam Giry had softened up a little bit and allowed her the privilege of taking a few of the accessories in that room. Seeing, as they did not belong to anyone. Collette smiled and fell into her slumber.

Collette's eye's fluttered open as she heard a voice whisper in her ear.

"Collette? Collette? Come on we need to dress." Meg shook Collette's shoulder one more time. Collette moaned she turned over and pulled the covers over her head. Meg giggled.

"Come on Collette. I have a new dress for you. And you can wear you corset with it." A little bribery didn't hurt. Collette was up in a flash. She did not remain up for long and toppled to the floor.

"I have got to get use to these nightgowns." She thought as she unwrapped her legs from the nightgowns clasp.

"How do you people stand not getting a concussion from just getting out of bed?" She said to Meg. Meg looked at her in surprise.

"You have never used a nightgown Mademoiselle?" Collette bit her lip. How was she to explain this?

"Uhh I would sleep in my bloomers. You know the ones that covered your body. It was uh all we could afford." Collette explained and reached for the dressing gown. Collette gasped. It was gone.

"Meg did you take my dressing gown?" Collette asked sinking to the ground and looked under the cot and around the room.

"No. None of us would have Collette we each have our own."

"Maybe someone meant it as a joke perhaps?" Asked again Collette this time to the girls that were primping themselves up. They looked at each other and again at Collette. Each shook their heads and went back to their hair, makeup, and all that. Collette sighed. It was there on the chair she could swear by it.

"Oh don't worry Collette. It will turn up. Now what do you think of this? It is a nice emerald no?"

The rehearsal went well. If you don't count the constant pounding and distraction of the cleaning crew at work. Collette was beginning to see the theatre take place. It was beautiful. Madam Giry had dismissed the girls early for the constant distraction was making everyone edgy. Collette immediately went into the room, which held her precious treasures.

The pouch was still there. The mirror was gone though. Collette searched the room but could find no trace of the mirror ever being there. Perhaps one of the other girls decided they could have it. No matter. Collette searched the room some more. Someone had definitely been in here after here. The room was a slight more tidied up but still a jumbled mess. Collette was tired after 7 hours of work but wanted the room to be in order. Starting in one corner she picked her way across the room straightening and cleaning it up. It took two hours for the room to be completed but Collette was pleased with the results. She had found a dried rose with a black ribbon still on it. Collette was pleased and excited. The phantom had existed. He just had to. Collette began to hum…

"In sleep he sang to me… In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name…"

Please review. I love to hear from you.  


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three In sleep he sang to me 

The wooden box was something Meg had recovered. It would hold her special and personal belongings. The chest on the floor over by the corner wall could hold her other things such as clothes. The box was a mahogany colored square. The key was lost but the lock was that of an old fashion. At least to Collette years. The rose was safely in there along with the pouch of money. Collette didn't want to spend any of it but if she was to survive she knew she would have to eat somehow. Her diet must not vanish only because she stepped back in time. She must find a salad bar somewhere, with little carbohydrates and an ice tea. Well I suppose the normal British tea would have to suffice, but Collette knew she must have her salad. She could already feel the effects of having nothing but a few grapes to eat in the last day. For Collette to not eat would mean a bad headache would come upon her. That was done already about half a day ago.

The water fell down her throat so readily that Collette choked and spilled some out onto the street. The onlookers watched her in disgust. Collette could only shrug and blush. The head pounded less on her and she made her way into a market corner.

Collette entered the opera house with her basket filled with food to last her a few days. No salad but bread, cheese, milk and a wee bit of fruit that she managed to haggle down the price. Collette wanted to wash her mouth out with soap and maybe some Listerine after she thought about the kiss she had to present for the bargain chip. Distaste in her behavior assaulted her. Collette reminded herself that she needed the money and she needed the food. But her reputation was also at stake she reminded herself again.

"This is the 1800's, things aren't the same as they are now." She muttered to herself. Collette almost collided with Madam Giry who looked at her in annoyance.

"I suggest you be more careful mademoiselle Collette. Now run along." Madam Giry said. Although the voice was a little harsh Collette could see softness in her eyes.

Collette entered the special room. Still no one had used it. It still remained fresh and clean. A faint hint of some perfume lurked in the air. Collette smiled. She had found the perfume rolled under the wardrobe. She placed the basket on the vanity chair and sank to the floor. What a day she was still hungry of course but she would have to eat very little until she was paid that is. Perhaps she could live more finely after the first opening night. If only somehow a accident would happen to one of the girls.

Collette obviously didn't want anyone to get hurt but at least some of the girls had places to go people to see and all that. Collette had no one. Not even in the future. A tear slid down her cheek. Her mother had given her up for adoption. When they realized Collette was girl they quickly left her to a couple that loved to take pleasure in the hardships of life. Collette pulled her blouse down. The scar was still there on her rib cage. The sign of a German nazi symbol. Collette had spent her years down in the basement that held the couple's secrets. Collette read all she could on mechanical engineering, time travel, and everything a built herself a time machine. It could only be used once but that was all Collette needed.

Collette pulled herself up from the ground and began dancing a scene she did in the nutcracker play. The couple had let her take ballet only if she would pay for them. Collette was always surprised by this act until she heard of the robbery happening. Cash being stolen from purses, credit cards. Collette could only imagine the shame she would have to face. Everyone knew who it was but could not get any evidence to prove so. She was shunned. Kicked out of different classes. Until she found a private tutor, who turned out to be an ex cop. Mr. and Mrs. Badeau were arrested and Collette who lied about her age found herself to be turned out of the house in a period of two weeks. Collette glanced at her wrists. Although there were no scars faint lines were there to mark her hard life. Twice she had tried to take her life but the final cut of her skin she couldn't do. She couldn't bear to let Mr. and Mrs. Badeau win her over.

Collette began to shake, the tears were falling more rapidly. She danced harder but the tears blinded her. She crumpled on the floor and began to sob. It was over she reminded herself but the memory of the bruises and beatings she took over the years felt as though they were yesterdays marks. Collette sniffed. No Kleenex, not even a handkerchief. Collette rubbed her arms. It felt cold in here, the basket of food still sat waiting to be devoured. Collette dragged herself up again and headed towards the basket. Breaking off a piece of cheese she began her meal for the day. Surprisingly it was quite filling, it was not processed like some of the food of the twenty-first century and had a little different flavor to it but Collette found it not to be so bad.

The opera house was dark and still, everyone was in dreamland. Well, almost everyone. Collette pulled back the sheet and quilt and carefully climbed out of the bed. The bed creaked and Collette froze. No one made a sound. Collette as quietly as she could leaped off the bed, it barely made a sound but one of the girl's moaned and rolled over to face Collette. The eyes did not open but Collette wondered if somehow she knew she was sneaking out.

"I have to use the latrine." She whispered. The head nodded.

The candle only held enough light for Collette to see in front of her. There it was, the room, Collette had dubbed it her room. She entered and lit a few more candles. Collette shivered. The nightmares had returned. She was still being beaten for not rising early enough to make breakfast. Collette began to rock herself back and forth. The nightgown held her knees close to her chest. Her hair fell down her shoulders and in her face. Collette could only cry the silent tears. She shook at the memory of her nightmares. Collette thought that once she headed into the past all of her nightmares of the future would be gone. Collette shook her head and rocked all the more harder. If she were at home Collette would have jumped into the shower to wash the past away. To wash the filthiness of James Badeau and power over her.

The nightstand on the corner where the singers dancers or whatever could wash their makeup off still held a little bit of water. Collette had made sure of that when the dust clung to her earlier. There was perhaps half a basin left and the water was cold. Collette pulled the water to her face and began scrubbing. With each sob she scrubbed harder, down her shoulders across her neck. Collette gasped and tried to get a hold of her sobs. She was not a quitter. She would not let James overcome her, with one final splash of the cold water on her face and shivered as it fell down her nightgown.

Collette huddled on the corner, the light flickered and blew out.

Collette woke up screaming a crying. Where was he? He was after her? Why was it so dark? Just like so long ago…

_LA _

_Collette crashed against the wall. She moaned as silently as she could. No use in getting James Badeau more upset or making him excited. Her black t-shirt blended into the darkness but her white sweat pants gleamed her presence. James pushed her against the wall and Collette could feel the knife digging into her ribcage. As quickly as she could Collette wiggled out of her pants while James made his mark on her. The pain was intense and Collette could only think about the alcohol breath that lingered on her face. James had been drinking and taking out his anger on whatever the day's advents gave him. James had finished his masterpiece and pulled Collette's face up to his. Collette gave him a strong kick in the groin and moved away while she had the chance. Under the bed would be the first place he would look so Collette headed towards behind the dresser. She had pulled it away from the wall earlier to get her report card that fell behind. It was a tight fit but Collette managed to get in and hold her breath for as long as possible. She could hear James looking under the bed and cursing. Then went for the closet. Collette silently picked up a bat and pushed the door closed. James rushed over to the door and opened it and rushed down the hall. Collette sighed. Lydia would make sure that he did nothing more to Collette tonight. Lydia did beat up Collette but she wanted James to herself. One more night Collette was safe. _

Collette felt around her. No one was here. She sighed and sat for a while in the darkness. Collette lifted her head up, she must have been sitting there for an hour or two. She could swear she was hearing music. It was soothing, different from what she was us to hearing. It was not long before her eyes drooped and she fell into a deep slumber. It was restful and no more nightmares assaulted her through the night.

Collette woke up with a jerk of scariness. Where was she? She lifted herself up from the floor. The stiffness of her body told her she slept on the floor a long time. She slipped out of the room and into bedroom with the other girls. Some of them were up and others still slept.

"You never returned from using the latrine." Said one of the girls smirking in her direction. Collette cringed, of course they thought she was doing something else.

"I stopped at a room and fell asleep in there. I think I didn't realize where I was going." Explained Collette. The girl nodded but moved away to get dressed. Collette donned herself in a simplistic outfit and followed the girl's into the warm up area. Collette spent the next thirty minutes warming up.

Collette with the other girls waited for their practice to become. It was only a few days until it was time to rise and shine. As she knew she must have heard somewhere. The singing was constantly interrupted and tried again. The singing had to be just perfect every act had to be perfect. Collette hummed along some of the songs that she recognized from her opera CD.

It was finally the girl's turn. They danced they fluttered about, Collette copied and practiced each move along with them. There were three acts where they girls danced. They still had a lot to learn and plenty of need for practice. Madam Giry watched with critical eyes. She wanted to take pride in her ballet as she did a few years ago. Madam Giry tapped the floor with her stick. The orchestra stopped.

"Once again. Chantal pull your leg up higher." **(Authoress asks the readers to look up the meaning of Chantal. It is a joke.)**

Once again the ballet scenes were completed and almost met Madam Giry's satisfaction. The new owners Ansel Dupre' and Ramond Gaston watched the performance from two front row seats. They did not look displeased but their grim faces showed little pleasure.

Collette could swear she saw dollar signs dancing in their eyes and faces. Girls with great bodies, great skill, and great singing voices could bring in lots of money. The opening night was for a full house. No one knew if the tickets would be returned. The phantom had not made any appearance and many assumed him dead.

Collette finished watching the opera. Although she had listened to many opera's and under her bed many posters were hidden of different opera plays never had Collette been to an actual one. The front of the stage was lighted up with candles. The chandelier was to be lit the night of performance. The performers left the stage, the building or clean up crew came on board to set the scenes again for the next day. Collette remained even after the set was staged and everyone retired. What would it be like to be to sing in front of a full house?

That night Collette stayed in bed. The lightning flashed out the window and thunder was heard. Of course she was not scared of the dark but the noise kept Collette awake. There it was again. That music. Collette smiled and soon was serenaded to sleep. Unbeknownst to Collette someone else was watching her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four Opening Night**

The seats were filled. Chatter bounced off the walls. It was the opening night. Madam Giry was calm while the rest of the crew scattered about finishing little touches here and there to themselves or they're costumes. Collette sat in the wings watching the ladies of high society finger their wools, fur, and silks, the men with fashion suits. Every seat was filled even box number 5. Collette took a deep breath she wouldn't be dancing tonight. No one was in need of her but she still had her costume on and warmed up as much as possible. The play's production of Romeo and Juliet was to be a success. Juliet was the Countess Cherie' and Romeo was Jerald and Collette found him far from handsome. He was too proud of his voice and pranced around thinking he could charm anyone. What a creep thought Collette. Cherie was what Collette would have figured Carlotta to look like. Too much makeup, too much vibrato that the chandelier even shook at the sound of her voice, and a snotty attitude. The candles were dimmed slightly and the orchestra started their music. Collette moved out of the way as, the dancers entered the stage opening the opera.

Everything was going on schedule. Act three was here and Cherie' was singing to her one and only love, Jerald. Collette wondered if there really wasn't something between them. Madam Giry tapped her on the shoulder and motioned her to follow. Collette wondered what was the problem with watching the opera from the west wing.

"Mademoiselle Collette, Cherie' would like you to be her little maid for this evening. It seems as though her maid ran off with a carpenter." Madam Giry said seriously. Collette nodded and entered the singer's room. Madam Giry gave her a sympathetic smile and closed the door behind her departing figure.

The room was fancy decorated with lace, jewels, flowers, and a strong smelling perfume. Collette could only imagine what the previous woman had to put up with. Collette felt the room give a small vibration and knew Cherie' was hitting a high note. Collette could faintly hear the orchestra play and danced about doing whatever moved popped in her head. What was it about the music?

The door flew open and Cherie' fluttered her way in. Collette didn't know what to do. Cherie' looked at her as though she should be doing something.

"Ma robe mon petit bambin." Cherie said. Collette froze at the description Cherie gave Collette of herself. She reached for the robe and gave it to Cherie. Cherie' looked disgusted. Cherie' did not accept the robe but motioned for Collette to adorn her. Collette rolled her eyes and draped the robe over Cherie's shoulders. Cherie' raised her head and trotted over to her vanity. Collette shook her head and accepted the flowers some of the helping hands brought in. More roses would be expected after the show, many from admirers, and wanna be suitors.

Cherie' powdered her face, Collette didn't know how much more her face would even hold the paint let alone powder. Cherie' pulled her costume down a little lower (if that was possible) and stood to exit the room.

"Charlotte was more suited to my needs than you are. I shall inform Madam Giry what an incompetent little wench you are." Cherie said. Collette gave a lopsided grin and went to fixing the mess Cherie left behind.

"You would have thought someone so popular would think about an important thing as manners." Mutter Collette she couldn't be sure if she was the one that snickered or if it was some unseen person in the room. Thinking nothing of it she went back to the task of tiding up the room. Her eyes came across a simple yet elegant locket. Never having seen anything so pretty, Collette delicately picked it up. It slightly glistened in the light, a design that reminded Collette of the antique door locks. The chain was not long, Collette imagined if she tried it on it would be about three inches down from her collarbone. She could not imagine Cherie' ever wearing something too plain, especially when the diamonds and rubies filled the other drawers. Collette could hear the crowed cheering, she quickly dropped the locket among the rest of the forgotten jewels and hurried to the door. Although she was disgusted with Cherie' it made no sense in getting her kicked out onto the streets especially when she didn't know how to get back home yet.

Cherie' entered the room her figure waiting for the robe. Collette draped it over her like before and Cherie disappeared behind the dressing screen. The next act costume of course would be the balcony scene. Cherie reappeared. For a nightgown, Collette thought she could wear it out on the town and no one would notice. Cherie' pranced about the room doing this and that telling Collette to put her hair one-way than complaining for another. Collette wondered if the maid was really in love with the man she ran away with or was in love with the idea of getting away from Cherie'.

"Collette get me my choker." Cherie' ordered. For the first minute Collette could only think of the choker that would ring her neck. She picked up the pearl choker and slipped it over Cherie's neck. Collette felt a little evil and tightened it a little more than necessary, if the choker was a little tighter than necessary Cherie would have a little harder hitting the high notes. Cherie haughtily rose and headed towards the door.

"Don't let anyone in." She warned. Collette snorted. Like she would. When Collette could hear Cherie and her love of her life singing Collette slipped out the door and headed towards the west wing. She had draped the robe over her left arm. It was neat to see the bustle of getting everyone ready for the scenes then seeing them act all calm when they entered the stage. Some of the actors and actresses, chorus group, and dancers would practice backstage.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest,  
Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou growest;  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see;  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

Romeo sang to Juliet. Cherie fluttered her eyelashes too much and it made her look like she was drunk or overtired. Collette muttered her thoughts down and enjoyed the acting. The choir echoed the halls of the opera house and many times Collette wondered why microphones were ever invented.

The show was a success, Collette could see that in a glance. The crowed cheered, they 'bravo', they were enthusiastic. It would seem that the opera house was once again a success. Madam Giry looked especially proud of her ballet. Cherie threw kisses to the crowed and fanned herself. Collette rolled her eyes. Madam Giry saw her and gave a slight frown to Collette. She blushed. Cherie made her way to Collette. Collette then remembered Cherie's warning about letting men in. A dancer approached Cherie and it gave Collette the chance to run back to the dressing room. It was on her way back that she took a stumble and fell. She gave a curse and moaned at the ankle that crumbled. She quickly forgot about the pain when she heard Cherie's complaints coming quickly towards her. Outside Cherie's door a crowed of men were already there. Collette pushed her way into the door and did a quick sweep of the room to look for any sneakers. Cherie made her grand entrance with the door flying open. Collette restrained herself from rolling her eyes again as she flirted with each of her admirers. Collette closed the door for Cherie' a bit to soon than Cherie' would have liked but Collette feared she would get sick with one more blowing kiss.

Cherie' worked Collette to no end. Having Collette draw her a bath, scrubbing Cherie' down and having to find 'appropriate' clothing for Cherie' to change into, and having the room spic and span Collette was ready to resign and run away by the end of the night. Cherie' had waltzed her way out of the opera house populaire and into the streets of Paris. Collette had no energy to do anything but collapse. It was a graceful one either, a slightly painful one too. A little to hard landing on the bum but the bending of the knees was a welcome relief. Collette gave a grateful sigh. Cherie' would have someone else to pick on tomorrow. The song from Cinderella crept into Collette's throat and poured out of her mouth and into the air.

"In my own little corner, in my own little chair I can be whatever I want to be." She sang. She managed to stay on key but she could feel her voice sounding a little cold. She would really have to work on that. Too tired to manage anything else Collette made her way back to the room. Being too tired and too out of it, Collette missed the turn and continued down the hall. Opening a door, she entered. It was nothing like the dormitories. It was a chapel. Collette gave a small gasp of surprise. It was where Christine would talk to her angel of music. Would her real father send her an angel of music?

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. Suggestions welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five The chapel & A angel of music. 

_It was a chapel. Collette gave a small gasp of surprise. It was where Christine would talk to her angel of music. Would her real father send her an angel of music?_

Collette lit a few candles to give some light then lit a candle for her unknown parents. She knelt down looking up at the candle.

"Please help me. I don't want to go back home. I don't think I can take much more abuse without ending my life. Please Father; send ME and angel of music. Please, please." She whispered and dropped her head to her lap.

"Collette." A voice echoed through the chamber. Collette quickly raised her head.

"Who is there? Meg is that you?" Collette asked looking around her.

"Wandering child so lost, so helpless." The voice came again. Collette looked up there was a small widow above the candle area. There was a mirror, Collette raised her hand to her face, and she had change so much since her arrival. Her face was not pale anymore but she had lost some weight. She didn't know she could loose more weight.

"Who is there?" Collette repeated.

"I am your angel of music." The voiced echoed through the room. Collette began to breath heavier. Did her parents hear her? Did they really send an angel of music? Collette next thought was the phantom but he was dead. Wasn't he?

"Don't fret, your father sent me. You are expecting me no?" The voice asked. The voice no longer echoed through the halls but was near and personal. Collette could hardly breathe. Someone was here, and they knew about her. Why?

"I know you have been crying yourself to sleep m'dear. I am here to guard you and to guide you." The voice came again. Collette was quiet and watched the candle flicker here and there and finally blew out. The room was dark, every candle had blown out. Collette felt a hand slip on her shoulder and she froze. The person who was in the room felt her stiffness and sensed she was scared.

He did not press her for comfort around him. It would take some getting use too. The angel of music walked to the stain glassed widows and glanced out. Collette was slowly regaining regulated breath. Her face was not quite so pale but she was shivering. The angel was tempted to loose his cloak but decided against it for the first visit.

"Come we must get to work. I cannot stand to hear you sing. You sound like a goat. You want a beautiful voice you must sing from your heart and your stomach. You are making air come out of your singing. Now, what do you know about scales?"

Collette fell asleep quite exhausted. It had been a week since she visited the chapel. Madam Giry had been pushing the ballet girls more and more for a better performance. Collette had to admit she was getting better at her dancing and with payments finally reaching her hands she was able to eat more. Careful about her figure though for the opera cannot have too big of a girl waltzing gracefully around the stage. It would be easier to get the lead if she weighed no more than a feather; better leads meant more popularity, more popularity meant being famous. It was hard for a ballet girl to become famous, she was not a singer and she still had minor rolls in the opera's. Collette knew she could become both. With only two singing lessons from her angel of music Collette knew she was improving already. Madam Giry had also noticed something different about Collette. She would learn the words to the songs and madam Giry could catch her in a private room practicing them. Of course Madam Giry had known who was behind Collette's newfound talent. Madam Giry was of course not pleased yet also somewhat bewildered at the Phantom's interest for Collette. Could it be a new face bedazzled him?

The angel of music watched Collette dance about from his usual hiding place. Madam Giry had given her a part. She was now a dancer of the Opera House Populaire'. The angel of music was pleased. Collette had made some progress with her character and sensitivity to people. Sometime he could still find her crying in the empty dressing room and sensed she had another nightmare. What was in her past that made it all so frightening? The angel had worked for a week and finally triggered the dressing room so that he would know when she had entered. He thoughts returned to the dancing scene before him. Collette fluttered about on the stage and The angel was reminded of Christine. He sobered. Christine had become like poison to his mind. Yet, teardrops of sorrow would often haunt him. He gave a piece of him and she tore it most dramatically into pieces. Christine and the Vicomte De Changy were very happily married. Christine would be happy as long as she was away from the devils child.

"No Meg no. I want to see more of a foutette'. Ok let's start again." Madam Giry said. The angel of music smiled. Dear Madam Giry was such a hardheaded woman on the outside but was as soft as a teddy bear once you get to touch her heart and mind. The angel watched the play until the dancers were worn thin and begging for a bed. The next opera was to be in two weeks. The last had been a success and now most of the dancers were paying for it. Speaking of paying, the angel thought it was time for Madam Giry to deliver some messages.

Collette finished her dinner and almost crashed into the cot but a call to the chapel beckoned her. It had been a while since she visited the place where she met her own angel of music. It was queer how sometimes even the smallest and most unlikely wishes were answered. She crept out into the hall. She felt an odd sensation like she was being watched. What a silly thought. Within the walls of the chapel she knelt down and once again lit a candle for her parents. As she finished making a sign of the cross the candle flickered and blew out. Her angel of music had arrived.

The angel of music saw the candle lit and waited for Collette to finish her talk. Collette made the catholic sign of the cross and using his many talents from inside the wall he blew out the candle. He saw Collette look around her, she wasn't as scared as the first time but there was still an edge of nervousness.

"Collette, I am here. You are becoming much better M'dear on your ballet." Said the angel of music. He watched Collette's face light up.

"I am pleased I have found favor in my angels eyes." Collette said dramatically. The angel knew a slight mocking was in the voice and it was hard not to lash out about manners and a respectful tone. He noticed around the opera house that lately many ladies tried not to show their pleasure by seeming a little bit arrogant. Perhaps this attitude was rubbing off on Collette? The angel decided that manners must come before any music lessons.

"Collette, when someone pays you a compliment you needn't become a little snippy. Simply curtsey and return a compliment. Perhaps by saying, thank you?" The angel said. He watched as Collette rolled her eyes. The angel appeared in front of her.

"What is this? A new sign of displeasure?" The angel asked.

"It means when someone says something absurd we roll our eyes to show that there are being over dramatic or over reacting."

"It seems to me that the person rolling the eyes is being over dramatic or over reacting. You look like one who is about to become friend with another world."

"Ok what's on the agenda for this evening. I am becoming quite tired." Collette said changing the subject with a slight yawn. The angel bit back a slight angry retort.

The candle flickered back on, and Collette gasped. Collette looked around, the angel was gone. She had upset him. Collette sighed. It was finally looking like she could get away with more things until he decided her attitude was wrong. At least he wasn't like James. James would have slapped, hit, something to make Collette feel the pain of disrespect. This for some reason was harder to bear. She was alone; the one person her father sent her had left her. Would he come back? Collette dare not ask.

Collette settled into the covers, still upset about the incident in the chapel. Of course she was a bit sorry for her behavior but she knew she was only sorry because now she had lost something of value. She was not sorry because she had been rude. Collette's fist flew down to the pillow. The Angel talked about rudeness, yet he was the one that popped in and out on his own choosing. Collette muttered a whole bunch of nonsense as she fell into the land of dreams.

Madam Giry looked at the letters sitting on her desk. They all bore the seal of the Phantom. He was making his presence known. Madam Giry did not find this at all wise but would not take the risk of displeasing the phantom. She picked the letters up and stuffed them in her handbag. After donning herself with a hat and a waist length cape she headed out to the streets of Paris to collect the phantom's lists of needs and to deliver the messages.

Madam Giry left the basket of goods at the entrance to the phantom's domain. The messages would arrive at the Opera House Populaire first thing in the morning and to the new owners domain as well. She did not wait until the phantom retrieved his goods but calmly as if nothing happened returned to her room. The opera house was quiet. Barely were there any sounds going to and fro. Madam Giry entered her room and sat down at her desk to write. It was a brief letter, explaining certain things to the phantom. Madam Giry knew she didn't need to fill him in on many details of the opera house and he obviously knew more than she did. The letter was finished and Madam's seal was also in place. She crept out the door and placed the letter in box 5 where she knew the phantom would find and retrieve it soon. The phantom was back and there was no one who would not be informed soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six The Phantom Returns**

Collette and many of the other ballet girls rehearsed their own scenes in the privacy of the dormitory. They all knew the main reason they did this was because most of them could not stand another high note from Cherie'. In truth most of the cast could not bear to hear another note from Cherie'. Some said she was worse than Carlotta. Cherie' would whine and complain and threaten to leave if she didn't have each thing her way. Collette knew that despite the difficulties, Ansel Dupre' and Ramond Gaston would want Cherie' around since she was indeed the new Prima Donna.

Collette had been thinking about her angel of music these past couple of days. She doubted if he would ever return. She did behave rather poorly last time they encountered. Surely even an angel knew about forgiveness. Would he show her some? She knew she forgave him for abandoning her in such a manner.

Madam Giry thought the Opera house had seen the last of Carlotta but obviously she had a twin who was even more annoying and loud. She had been paying close attention to make sure Mousier Egenhauf did not leave his post and the phantom take the opportunityto save his sanity. She could see the corner of her eye the expression's on Mousier Dupre' and Mousier Gaston's faces. It would not be long before they would receive their unexpected notes from the phantom. Madam Giry still felt that it would be a mistake on Erik's part. He was still wanted for murder and many other charges, including the fire of Don Juan.

Collette noticed something in Madam Giry's eye that did not look pleasing. With one eye she had been watching the man at the post and with the other eye she watched the owners of the opera house. Collette wondered why Madam Giry kept a quiet like manner to her but Collette had a feeling that Madam Giry knew more of what was going on at the opera house than most people gave her credit for. She looked up and saw the gentleman was still was at 'his post' she glanced at Mosier Dupre' and Gaston and noticed that they were being handed notes. She continued to watch and saw their faces go from pale to a deep shade of red. What did the letters contain that would cause such a reaction? Mosier Gaston rose and stomped out of the theatre room and into the hall. Collette reached for a royal purple robe that was handy and hoped it was dark enough for her to be able to hide in the shadows. She crept down the hall, hiding in the shadows or behind tall items. Collette was a master at hiding in the most obvious places; She had James to thank for that.

"Ansel, do you think it is genuine? I mean there is a rumor he is dead. Could it be a joke someone is playing on us?" Said Ramond Gaston in an irritated voice. Ansel Dupre' in his chubby self walked around in circle as if it would help him think well. Collette wondered if his mind could think at all.

"Are you willing to take the risk Mosier Ramond? We have heard tales or rather rumors of the phantom of the opera."

Collette gasped. The phantom of the Opera sent the notes. But how could that be? The phantom was dead. Collette's breathing picked up a notch and the voices grew fainter as her inner thoughts grew wilder.

"…And maybe cancel tonight's production. I don't want to take any chances of an incident. Should we perhaps pay the salary asked?" Asked Ansel. Ramond Gaston only shrugged. He towered over Ansel, his features were more handsome and he was a bit younger, perhaps in his late twenties? A bit young to be taking the responsibilities of running an opera house, Collette would have thought but Ramond Gaston did seem to have the knack for business.

"We will take the risk. Perhaps it is someone deciding their salary isn't enough." Said Ramond Gaston striding up the stairs. Ansel figuring it was the only the left to do followed Ramond. Collette wanted to follow close behind but decided against it and returned backstage.

"Oh there you are." Said Meg approaching Collette. Collette smiled and hung the cloak in its place followed Meg down the corridor.

"It has been said that the phantom is not dead. Some of the crew has been receiving letters signed, O.G. I hope there are no more incidents. Mam has put to much of herself in this opera house to handle more accidents." Meg said.

"Accidents?"

"There was a stage hand that when he saw the phantom tripped and hung himself. Most people think the phantom murdered him but Mam said that it was a mere accident and people don't really know the truth when they see it." Meg chatted on but Collette's thought returned to the Phantom that had been portrayed to her. The phantom hadn't committed that murder? What was true? Madam's Giry version or those who were a victim around him?

"Collette, are you with me?"

"I am sorry what did you say?"

"I asked you if you were going to the costume fitting this afternoon with the other girls?"

"Oh, I was hoping to go with you." Collette said hoping that the flattery would please the young energetic girl. Her praise was paid off for Meg gave her a smile and Collette looked at the blond hair and the fair complexion and wondered if she was looking at an angel?

"I get to have my fitting sometime after the girls. Mam likes the others to go first. She says it is good character building for me." Said Meg giggling. Collette smiled. Meg was a sweet and innocent girl. Total oblivious to the world around her. Something Collette wished for.

Madam Giry watched the two girls disappear behind the stage. Meg had befriended the lost ballet girl. Madam Giry had noticed that Collette's visits to the chapel had ceased. In her heart Madam Giry was pleased. The phantom could not treat Collette like another Christine. Christine was gone Collette was not a replacement.

Collette entered the chapel very quietly. Meg and Collette had had their fitting; Collette's costume was the first piece of clothing she ever wore with a somewhat plunging neckline. She wondered how she could dance without the neckline falling any lower. The chapel was dark, the stained glassed windows held their elegance and enchantment more than ever.

She lit a candle and said a silent prayer. Part of her wanted to call out to her angel of music but something held her back. She finished her prayer and rose from her position on the ground. With a final glance at the picture that hung on the wall, she turned and walked away. Her emerald green ankle length skirt made a rustling sound as she crept down the backstage hall. Her white blouse slightly clung to her. Collette felt hot and sweaty for some reason. Her nerves bounced up and down in her head. She was being watched and she knew it. No one was visible to the Seeing Eye that is what Collette didn't like. The hidden danger that lurked in the halls of the Opera Populair.

Collette entered her secret room as she now called it. It held a smell of roses now, as she often took the unwanted flowers to this room. It was prettily decorated with dried flowers and fresh ones. Roses were a common flower to give. They meant beauty, love, admiration, and many others. Collette walked over to the dresser where it was all tidied up and the drawers were now locked. She withdrew her payment from the bosom of her dress and laid it on the dresser. The vase of dried flowers sat on the corner of the vanity, Collette tipped the vase upside down and retrieved a small key. The key unlocked the two top drawers in the vanity. The first drawer held her money while the second one held her treasures. A rose with a black ribbon was her one of her favorites. Sometimes she would tie her hair up in the black ribbon and let a few wisps on hair hang on her face. Today she just held the black ribbon, stroking its silkiness and fineness. Collette laid the ribbon back in the drawer and withdrew a handkerchief with the embroidered initials; C.D. Collette knew that it was Christine's. She fingered the red embroidery floss. Did Christine like the color red? Or was it the phantoms color? Collette heard footsteps approaching the door. She quickly snapped the drawer closed and locked it. She barely had time to drop the key in the vase when Meg rushed into the room.

"Oh there you are. Come on, I have something to show you." She said grabbing Collette's hand and pulling her out the door with her. Collette gave a small laugh and followed the anxious girl.

Meg paused outside a door and motioned for Collette to close her eyes. Collette grinned but did what she was told. She heard the door open and Meg took her hand and led her into the room. She walked slowly so that Collette wouldn't trip. Collette still held a hand out to the side of her. It was constantly banging on bolts of fabric or a dummy. Collette knew they were in a seamstress room.

"Ok, open your eyes." Meg said. Collette opened her eyes but it was Meg that gave the shriek of delight. Standing before her was a costume that Collette recognized to be from Hannibal. She had seen the poster advertising the play. Collette noticed a few changed but still fingered the beautiful outfit.

"Oh Meg I am so proud of you." Meg looked at her in surprise.

"No, No, you are to be the lead ballet dancer. Mam says it is your turn." Meg said putting a arm around Collette's shoulder. Collette looked back at the costume. So they were going to do Hannibal again? Cherie must be excited for such a important role. Collette turned to Meg and gave her a hug as to take all the air out of ones lungs. Meg gasped and Collette broke the embrace. Meg giggled and the two ladies retreated out of the room. Collette was pleased to be getting a better role in the ballet than she had been.

Collette and Meg were chattering amongst themselves when they came upon Madam Giry and a stranger. Collette thought the stranger vaguely familiar.

"Meg, Collette, I would like you to meet Mousier Joseph Badeau." Said Madam Giry nodding to Collette.

"Isn't that a coincidence Collette, you last name is Badeau. Any relation?" Meg asked looking from one face to another. Joseph lifted his eyes in a questionable way.

"No, we have no relation I am afraid. It has been an honor Mousier. If you will excuse me?" Said Collette and quickly retreated. The whole episode was not lost on Madam Giry. Her face looked at Collette's departing figure and thought about the mysterious girl.

Collette fled to the dormitory and sank on her bed. A book was on the pillow where she left it. It was a book of poetry. First Edition. It was rare to have such a new book yet it was something to be treasured because of its significance. A gift from the ballet girls, it meant all that much more. Collette have never really liked poetry but being in a romantic city, poetry tended to grow on you. Collette had even made up some poems on her own. The door opened, Collette knew without looking up it was Madam Giry with questions. She had not mistaken the look in her eyes when she pivoted and left the group. Collette pretended to be deeply absorbed in the book.

"Collette, do you know that man?" Madam Giry asked. Collette looked up.

"No, I don't." It was the truth. She couldn't figure out though how to tell that Joseph Badeau was her stepfather's great-great grandfather. Madam Giry gave her the eye but did not press any further. Without saying another word Madam Giry left the room. Collette gave a sigh.

Madam Giry entered her room. There was a secret Collette was hiding. Madam Giry knew Joseph didn't have any sister or any daughters. Was Collette a relative? Madam Giry turned her thoughts to the upcoming production of Hannibal. The last time Hannibal played Christine Daae was introduced to the world.

A/N: Sorry it took me a long time to post. Hope it was worth it. Look for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- So lost so helpless 

It was the opening night for Hannibal everyone was busy doing there things. Cherie was practicing her scales. The ballet girls were fixing their hair and powdering their shoes. Collette was taking deep breaths in and out. She would have a solo it did something to your nervous system. She crept to the chapel and hoped the angel of music would hear her.

"Angel? Please come. Please. I am sorry. Please come." She knelt down and bowed her head in remorse.

"Collette…" The voice echoed off the walls. Collette's head shot up.

_"He's here, the angel of music."_ She thought.

"Angel, I hear you. Speak I listen." Said Collette, it was the only thing that popped in her head. Only silence was heard.

"Angel?" Collette began to breath harder. Collette's head whipped around when she heard something behind her. Emptiness stared at her, Collette stared back at the mural angel.

"I get a leading role today, angel. I have been the center of attention before but not in a good way. You will be there wont you? You will see me?" Collette wondered why she was talking like an eight year old who was so nervous about the talent show.

No sound was heard the candle flickered and went out. Collette gave a gasp but quickly let the air escape. Collette heard the opening music beginning to play. She left the chapel and headed to the backstage area. Madam Giry was giving order's and everyone was in a flurry. Collette wondered if there were ever a there was an organized and calm back stage performance.

"Collette, Aggie, Chantal, Meg, place four. Cherie', Celeste, Emeline, Molly, Place two, The rest of you take place one." Madam Giry said pointing with her cane to the positions the girls were to go. Cherie' pushed passed the rest of the group and primped herself. Collette rolled her eyes and Meg gave a small giggle.

"Dancing girls." Cherie' said with a disgust. Collette felt her temper rise but her cue started before Collette could bite back a retort. Her feet flew across the floor, Cherie' gave her song and the rest of the dancers danced their parts. Collette only counted two mistakes she made, ones she knew Madam Giry would talk to her about. It could not have been better if it was perfect. The crowd cheered, Cherie' was in somewhat of a good mood. Madam Giry was smiling and Meg was pleased as ever. Collette glanced up at the ceiling and watched the chandelier. It shone brightly tonight as if it knew there was something special about this evening.

Walking down the lone and dark hallway Collette forgot that she should be afraid. Her heart was light like the steps she took. Her looks had a carefree expression and a sparkle was in her eye.

The crowed was enthusiastic about the play and Collette knew that somewhere deep inside her angel was watching. She danced with her heart instead of just her feet. She became the role. Quickly she entered her dressing room and sat at the vanity and looked at her reflection. Her face was beginning to take shape; instead of the pale frightened girl that first arrived at the opera house she found a rosy-faced dancer. Collette rose and walked over to the basin and washed her face free from makeup. The water wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either, she gently rubbed the face paint off her face. She turned her face to look at the large full-length mirror that stood on one end of the wall. Her costume was still in place for she hadn't changed yet. Her legs were still made of bones and she could still see her ribs through the knit top of her costume. She shook her head and sat back down at the vanity. Gently pulling out her bun she let her hair fall softly around her shoulders and encircling her face. Her head was feeling weird and begged to be pulled back up in the bun. She began to massage her scalp hoping the pain would soon cease. She moved her hand to pick up her brush but stopped short when her eye caught a sight of something out of place and frightening. A crimson rose lay on her jewel box with a black ribbon tied around it. Collette gave a small gasp and stood up quickly, so quickly that the chair fell with a thud to the floor.

She wondered what to do, before she could react, other than pick up the chair, there was a knock on the door. Throwing a dressing robe around her she softly and slowly opened the door. Joseph Badeau was at the door with a Chester cat grin on his face.

"Miss Badeau." He said giggling like a girl. Collette felt her stomach churn and hoped she wouldn't get sick all over Jo's expensive looking suit.

"Mousier Badeau."

"Oh, please, call me Joseph. I am after all your manager?" He said giving rather expensive looking flowers through the door's crack.

"Madam Giry, is my manager. Thank you for the flowers, You will excuse me that I do not invite you in, I am not completely dressed." Collette said taking the flowers and pulling her dressing gown closer. Joseph seemed to study her figure.

"Yes, I can see that, well never mind M'dear. Just you finish getting dressed and we can have a nice dinner for two at Le Maison." Collette didn't know what the Le Maison was but Mousier Badeau, as she resolved to call him, seemed to make it a matter of great importance.

"Mousier Badeau, I thank you kindly for your invitation-"

"Oh Mademoiselle, You don't know how much happiness this gives me."

"Wait, let me finish, BUT, I have rehearsals tomorrow, early and I would like to be awake for that?"

"Oh my dear, don't dancers have to eat?"

"Yes, but would it be proper for me to go with you, unchaperoned?" Joseph seemed to ponder on this a bit more. Collette feeling like she had won was prepared to bid him goodnight and close the door. Meg decided to pass by at just that moment.

"Ahh, Meg Giry, you were divine. I just invited Collette and I decided it wouldn't be proper without a chaperone, would you care to join us M'dear?" Collette swore if Mousier Badeau said 'M'dear' one more time she was going to slap him. Meg beamed up at Collette.

"Oh Mosier Badeau, I cant begin to express my happiness. Collette, May I?" How could Collette refuse now that Meg was so delighted? She owed her so much.

"When would you say we would be leaving Mosier Badeau?" Collette said slowly shutting the door. Mosier Badeau gave another big grin and tipped his hat.

"10 minutes…"

It was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

Meg was giddy and excited. Madam Giry did not look pleased but then to Collette's somewhat comfort, she never did.

"Oh Collette, cant you imagine? A dinner, a fine dinner!" Exclaimed Meg and she danced about the room fiddling with this and that. Collette being quite practical and serious rose from the chair and headed over to the bed and sank down.

"Well dearie we obviously cant go in our chemise's." And with that the two set about preparing themselves for dinner. Meg wore a fitted royal blue outfit, Collette knew it matched beautifully with the blond hair. Meg's silvery voice floated to the other side of the room where Collette was working on keeping her dark green gown on.

I must either gain some weight or learn how to fit my clothing better." She thought to herself. The gown hung kind of low and Collette was very thankful that she wasn't heavily endowed.

She immerged from the dressing screen and saw Meg raise and eyebrow.

"Collette, I think you need some help from Madam."

Collette never felt her face turn so red as Madam filled her dress. Of course it was common but what if Madam Giry asked about her scar? Worst off, she was having to endure some stranger poking around her. Wasn't the Opera Ghost jealous? Wouldn't he lock her up in the room to protect her from such a horrible man? She could hear Mousier Badeau's laughter accompanied by another laughter. What? Could she handle TWO men tonight?

"Heaven help us all." Said Madam Giry.

"Ahhh my dear, how beautiful you look." Said Mousier Badeau when Collette and Meg were in site. Collette all innocent like turned to Meg and smiled,

"Yes, Meg you are beautiful, I couldn't agree with Mousier Badeau more." Madam Giry gave a slight cough and excused herself.

"Ah, yes Meg, a vision of elegance." Said Mousier Badeau. Collette noticed the accompanist grin and stare at the ceiling to hid a laugh that threaten to escape.

"Well Mousier Badeau-

"Please call me Joseph my dear."

"Joey- we should probably be leaving as I can see, Meg is almost faint with hunger." Said Collette gathering her hat and heading without her escort to the door. Meg looked somewhat surprised but waiting for the accompanying gentleman to take her arm. Joseph Badeau almost threw his hat back on and leaped after Collette.

The Gentleman's carriage was ready, complete with driver and it was quite soon that the foursome was on their way.

"Caleb- this is my dear Collette, and of course Meg one of the dancers." Collette felt her anger step up even a notch futher.

"Yes, us _dancers _are only to be considered if we have a great shape." Said Collette. She felt Meg's foot kick her. The men shifted uncomfortably in the carriage. Collette remembered that it was improper to speak of such things, but it was ok to think them. It was rather a stiff and uncomfortable ride, Collette was not use to so much jerking around in the carriage.

The place was very fine, true china dishes, not the cheap stuff she was use too or have seen. Everything was delicate and orderly, fine and elegant. The men began to descend the steps to enter the dining room, Collette forgetting that she had a floor length dress, took a tumble and fell down taking Joseph Badeau with her. Unfortunetly he was the one on top of her leg.

"OWWWWWWWW, get off my leg you moron." She exclaimed. The room grew very silent. Every eye was on her. Even Joseph Badeau looked at her with a frightened eye.

"uh, my leg you are on it. It kind of is in intense pain!" She said sweetly as she could. Joseph took his time getting up much to Collette's discomfort. Meg knelt beside her.

"Collette, are you ok!" She said, a small crowd had gathered nearby.

"No, I just humiliated myself. Now I cant even begin to figure out how to get up without my drawers showing. And, Mousier Badeau has such a smirk on his face that I want to wipe it off with some lemon juice." Said Collette adjusting her hat and figuring a way to get up without the help of the gentlemen. Meg snickered.

"Well I am please that atleast you have a small sense of humor at a time like this. Ugh, I wish I never stepped out of my dressing room tonight, now James is going to haunt me all over again."

"James- who is James?" Asked Meg. Collette realized her slip and amazingly found herself upright.

"uhh, my dead brother." She lied. Before Meg could react, Joseph was having them seated to his advantage. Thank goodness the proprieties were better now then they were in the future. Thought Collette.

The dinner was a disaster after the other, Collette felt like she was in a Jane Austen comedy. The whole time, Collette felt like she was being watched. There was something about the room that made it eery and chilly.

The phantom had sent Madam Giry in a disguise to watch over the ladies. Madam Giry complied to the fullest when Meg was to go with them. She did not trust either man. O.G. would never step out of his opera house. The world was full of hatred and judgmental. Giry wondered if the hardened heart was going to soften up a bit after Collette had arrived. Christine was of course more easily persuaded, but Collette was a bit naïve and had character that gave you interest, even for a woman like Giry. It did not take long for her to see Collette's disgust and Meg's innocence over the men.

Collette practically flew into her dressing room when she had rid herself of Mousier Badeau- or Joey. She giggled. A note was waiting for her on the table,

"Collette, keeping at such late hours will not become you. Remember the past. O.G."

Was a peculiar note, she thought it had to have meant something. Remember the past? Goodness knows she was a girl of the future.


End file.
